descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Evie
Evie ist eine Hauptfigur im Disney-Film Descendants, gespielt von Sofia Carson. Sie ist die Tochter der bösen Königin. Evies üppiges, dunkles Haar fällt in einer auffallenden Witwenspitze von ihrer Stirn und sie verlässt ihre Heimat nie ohne ihre Krone. Die Suche nach dem perfekten Prinzen war schwieriger, als sie dachte, aber durch ihre Abenteuer in Auradon lernte Evie die wahre Bedeutung von Schönheit kennen, und dass ein perfekter Prinz nicht alles ist. Hintergrundinformation Offizielle Beschreibung Evie ist insgeheim aufgeregt, auf die Auradon Prep zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, einen perfekten Prinzen zu finden. Sie erkennt bald, dass sie viel mehr als ein hübsches Gesicht ist, und es gibt mehr im Leben, als die Schönste von allen zu sein. Bewaffnet mit dem Zauberspiegel ihrer Mutter, möchte sie ihren bösen Freunden helfen, den bösen Plan ihrer Eltern auszuführen. Am Ende von Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen führt Evie durch ihre kürzliche Nominierung als königliche Beraterin von König Ben auch etwas Politisches. " Persönilichkeit Evie ist ein Mädchen, das auf lange Sicht klug, kokett und sehr nett ist. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Schurkenkindern ist sie sehr angenehm, so dass sie es geschafft hat, die sauersten Bösewichte mit ihrem Lachen auf ihrer sechsten Geburtstagsparty zum Lächeln zu bringen. Aber lass dich von ihrem Charme nicht täuschen, Evie ist loyal und autoritär, wenn sie es sein will. Aufgrund des Beharrens ihrer Mutter, dass Schönheit alles ist, worauf es ankommt, hat Evie Probleme mit ihrer eigenen Eitelkeit und ist empfindlich dafür, wie andere sie sehen. ihre größte Angst war, dass sie nicht die Schönste von allen ist. Während sie einen perfekten Prinzen für sich selbst finden möchte, ist sie nicht dumm, sich für einen Prinzen zu verlieben, der nett aussieht, aber eine hässliche Persönlichkeit hat, als sie Chad Charming ablehnte, als sie herausfand, wie arrogant er ist. Sie ist ziemlich intelligent, besonders in Chemie. Im Laufe des Films gewinnt sie mehr Selbstbewusstsein und lernt, dass es mehr im Leben gibt, als die Schönste von allen zu sein. Aussehen Körperlich ist Evie eine schöne und charmante junge Frau im jugendlichen Alter. In "Die Insel der Verlorenen" wird Evie als die Schönste von allen beschrieben, mit dunkelblauen Haaren, dunkelbraunen Augen und rosigen Lippen. In dem Film trägt Evie gerne ihre Haare, so wie sie sie auf der Insel der Verlorenen als V-Zopf getragen hat. Genau wie die Farbe ihrer Haare trägt Evie hauptsächlich blaue und schwarze Kleidung. Ihr übliches Outfit ist eine herzförmige Rubin-Halskette, ein dunkelblauer Umhang, gepaart mit einem bedruckten Lederrock mit Spinnennetz-Leggings und schwarzen Kampfstiefeln und natürlich ihrer Krone. Sie trägt während des Films meist blaue Schattierungen von Kleidung, mit einem Hauch von Leder und einer kleinen Prinzessin Touch. Bei Bens Krönung trägt sie ein königsblaues, mehrlagiges Kleid, das vorne kürzer, hinten aber lang und fließend ist. Evie hatte ihre Haare in lockeren Locken mit Accessoires einer goldenen Krone und ihrer üblichen rubinroten Herzkette. Sie ist sehr gut gepflegt von ihren gut gezupften Augenbrauen bis zu dem Makeup, auf das ihre Mutter besteht. Sie verlässt nie das Haus ohne die Zustimmung ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Aussehen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Evie, die Tochter der Bösen Königin, mag magische Kräfte besitzen, aber es ist noch unbekannt, ob sie tatsächlich einen vollständigen Zauber auf ihre eigene Weise beschwören kann. Wie in "Der Teamgeist-Tag" zu sehen war, konnte Evie einen Zauber wirken, obwohl sie neben Mal stand. Evie ist auch in verschiedenen Fähigkeiten gut, wie zum Beispiel: * Modedesigner: Dies ist eine Marke von Evie. Aufgewachsen mit dem großen Wunsch, die Schönste von allen zu sein, freut sich Evie immer darauf, die besten Outfits zu tragen. Später nutzte sie diese Fähigkeit, um Kleidung für ihre Freunde zu entwerfen, besonders für Mal. In Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen gründete sie ihre eigene Bekleidungsmarke unter dem Namen Evie's 4 Hearts. **'Make-up Artist:' Ergänzend zu den vorherigen, ist Evie eine professionelle Visagistin. Sie behauptete, dass ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht habe, sich zu schminken, bevor sie sprechen konnte, was aufgrund der eitlen Natur ihrer Mutter wahr sein könnte. *'Kochen:' Sie erwähnte gegenüber Chad, dass sie eine großartige Köchin ist, aber sie hat diese Fähigkeit noch nicht gezeigt. In "Die Geschmacksexplosion" hat sie Mal jedoch offenbart, dass sie nie gebacken hat, seit die Goblins es für sie getan haben. *'Chemie:' Nach dem Bestehen eines B + im Chemie-Test entwickelte Evie eine Hingabe für Chemie und Wissenschaft. Sie hat gezeigt, dass sie mit dem Thema gut vertraut ist und neigt dazu, es zu verwenden, um einzigartige Schönheitsprodukte zu schaffen. Roles Bücher Die Insel der Verlorenen - Descendants - Die Nachkommen Evie wird von ihrer eigenen Mutter, der bösen Königin, in einer Burg weit über dem Wald in der Burg ausgebildet, weil sie beide von Maleficent verbannt und verflucht wurden, nachdem ihre Tochter Mal nicht zu Evies sechster Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen worden war. Als Evie ein Teenager wird, verlässt sie schließlich das Schloss, um eine böse Schule namens Dragon Hall zu besuchen, wo sie ihren ersten Freund Carlos trifft. Sie wird jedoch Mals Ziel eines Ultimate Scheme-Projekts und wird in Cruella De Vils Pelzschrank eingesperrt, der voller Bärenfallen ist und überlebt die Tortur kaum. Nachdem sie sich wieder mit Carlos getroffen hat, hilft sie Carlos bei seiner Erfindung der Maschine, die Fernseh- und Radiosignale von außerhalb der Kuppel empfangen kann, aber dadurch entsteht für eine ganze Minute ein Loch in der Kuppel. Aufgrund ihrer Beteiligung an der Entdeckung ist Evie gezwungen, sich Mal anzuschließen, um Maleficents Stab wiederzuerlangen, der die Magie von Carlos' Maschine zurückgewonnen hatte. Einmal in der Festung von Maleficent angekommen, ist Evie fast verflucht, tausend Jahre lang schlafen zu gehen, aber Mal rettet sie, indem sie Maleficents Stab zurückholt. Danach macht Mal Wiedergutmachung mit Evie und die beiden werden Freunde. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In der Fortsetzung "Return to the Isle of the Lost" von Melissa de la Cruz finden Mal, Evie, Jay und Carlos sich dort wieder, wo wir sie im Film gelassen haben und genießen alles, was Auradon zu bieten hat. Mittlerweile hat sie großartige Freunde, interessante Klassen, eine Welt voller Hoffnung statt trostloser Schurken und keine Zukunft. Evie und ihre Freunde beschlossen nicht nur zu bleiben, sondern ihr inneres Wohl zu finden. (Und wenn es gut aussehende Prinzen, Turniere, Welpen und spontane Musiknummern gibt, wer kann sie wirklich beschuldigen?) Als sie eine mysteriöse Einladung erhalten, auf die Insel des Verlorenen zurückzukehren, geraten Mal, Evie, Carlos und Jay in ihre alten Gewohnheiten. Böse Zaubersprüche, das Stehlen und das Brechen der Regeln kommt für sie natürlich, es ist nicht wirklich ihre Schuld, es ist wie sie aufgewachsen sind! Sie werden nicht nur zum Kern des Kerns, sondern entdecken auch ein dunkles Geheimnis im Kern der Insel und müssen all ihre Talente, sowohl gute als auch schlechte, vereinen, um das Königreich zu retten. Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Filme Descendants - Die Nachkommen Zu Beginn des Films wird Evie mit ihren Freunden gezeigt, wie sie in einem Gebiet auf der Insel der Verlorenen alles verwüsten. Als Maleficent die Nachricht gibt, dass sie an der Auradon Prep aufgenommen werden, ist sie die Aufgeregteste der Gruppe, hauptsächlich weil es dort so viele Prinzen gibt. Maleficent enthüllt, dass ihr Plan für sie darin besteht, die Magie der Fee in Auradon zu bekommen, um die gefangenen Schurken auf der Insel freizulassen. Bevor sie geht, gibt die böse Königin Evie, was von ihrem magischen Spiegel übrig geblieben ist, der in einen Handspiegel gelegt wurde, der ihr nun helfen wird, Dinge zu finden. Als sie in Auradon Prep ankommt, wird sie von Audrey und Ben mit der Tatsache begrüßt, dass sie auch eine Prinzessin ist, aber Audrey meint zu ihr, dass sie keine echte Prinzessin ist und dass der königliche Status ihrer Mutter nicht mehr vorhanden ist, da sie auf der Insel inhaftiert ist. Evies Hoffnungen zerbröckelnd. Nachdem sie einen Studenten namens Doug getroffen hatte, der ihr erzählte, wo ihre Zimmer sind, verliebt sich Evie schnell in das Zimmer, stimmt aber sofort mit Mal überein, dass das Zimmer eklig war. In dieser Nacht gehen die Mädchen zu Jay und Carlos' Zimmer, um zu sehen, was sie machen. Während die beiden Spaß haben, erinnert Mal sie daran, dass sie ihren Eltern beweisen müssen, dass sie böse sind. Dann bittet sie Evie, ihren magischen Spiegel zu fragen, wo sie den Zauberstab finden können. Evie versucht, den Spiegel dazu zu bringen, ihnen zu sagen, wo der Zauberstab ist, nur weil er vage ist und ihre Fragen missversteht. Sie findet jedoch heraus, wo der Zauberstab ausgestellt ist und wie sie zum Museum kommen, das viele Gegenstände enthält, die die Geschichten ihrer Eltern betreffen. Während sie im Museum sind, spricht Mal einen Zauberspruch aus, um den Sicherheitsmann einzuschlafen zulassen, um den Zauberstab zu bekommen. Die Gruppe versucht, den Zauberstab zu stehlen. Doch als Jay versucht, ihn zu nehmen, löst er versehentlich einen Alarm aus. Carlos ist jedoch in der Lage, den Sicherheitsdienst dahingehend zu überlisten, dass es sich um eine Fehlfunktion des Systems handelt. An der Schule lernt sie Chad Charming kennen, während sie im Chemiestudium die Antwort auf die Frage sucht, indem sie den Spiegel befragt, während der Chemielehrer nichts davon bemerkt. Chad beschließt, später mit ihr zu sprechen, während Evie verrät, wie ihr magischer Spiegel funktioniert und Chad erkennt, dass sie betrogen hat. Chad fragt sie, ob sie seine Hausaufgaben machen könnte, was sie auch tun will und schafft es auch, Informationen von ihm über die Krönung zu bekommen, wo der Zauberstab gebraucht wird. Sie gibt das Mal weiter, die sich dazu entschied, einen Liebestrank zu backen, um Prinz Ben zu gewinnen. In der Küche beendet die Gruppe fast das Rezept, bis auf eine fehlende Zutat: "Eine Träne der wahren Traurigkeit". Als Lonnie hereinkommt, fragt sie, ob sie Hilfe brauchen und beginnt dann darüber zu reden, wie ihre Eltern sie glücklich machen, indem sie ihr leckere Kekse backen. Als sie dies hören, werden die Schurkenkinder mürrisch, dann versteht Lonnie, dass sie nie von ihren Eltern geliebt wurden, was sie dazu brachte, über ihr Unglück zu weinen und Mal unwissentlich die Träne für das Rezept zu geben. Am nächsten Tag sieht Evie, dass ihr Chemielehrer ihren Zauberspiegel hat, den Chad Charming ihm gegeben hat. Ihr Chemielehrer, der jetzt weiß, dass Evie ihn betrogen hat, lässt sie fast ausschließen, wird aber von Doug angehalten, der ihm sagt, dass es nur ein Unfall war. Der Chemielehrer sagt, wenn sie den Test besteht, wird sie nicht ausgeschlossen. Als Folge davon kommt Evie im Test mit einer B+ davon. Sie fängt auch an, sich mit Doug zu befreunden, der sie ermutigt, ihre Intelligenz nicht zu verbergen. Als Mal Evie erzählt, dass Ben sie um ein Date gebeten hat, hilft sie Mal, indem sie ihr beim Outfit hilft. Die beiden verbringen einen wunderschönen Tag zusammen. Am nächsten Tag, als die Gruppe am Unterricht teilnimmt, verkündet die gute Fee, dass am nächsten Tag der Familientag ist und sie sagt ihnen, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht nach Auradon bringen können, aber sie bietet ihnen stattdessen einen Video-Chat mit ihren Eltern an. Während sie mit ihren Eltern plaudern, ist die Böse Königin schockiert, dass Evie schön aussieht, obwohl Evie diese Aussage stört. Nachdem sie das Gezanke ihrer Eltern gehört hat, schaltet Jay abrupt den Video-Chat aus, obwohl die Gruppe Zweifel über ihren Plan hat. Während des Familientages spricht Evie mit Königin Belle, als Mal von Audreys Großmutter Leah wegen des Fluches ihrer Mutter auf Aurora angesprochen wird. Mal versucht sich für das Elend ihrer Mutter zu entschuldigen, wird aber plötzlich auch von Chad angegriffen. Als Antwort verwendet Evie einen Knock-Out-Spray auf ihn. Doug will Evie vergeben, wird aber von Chad gestoppt. Nach dem Streit entscheiden die Kinder, dass sie den Zauberstab brauchen und ihren Eltern zu beweisen, dass die anderen sie nicht akzeptieren können. Als der Tag der Krönung näher rückte, dient Evie als emotionale Unterstützung für ihre Freundin. Mal stimmt ihr sogar zu, dass es zu viel ist, Ben in den Bann der Schurken zu ziehen. Am Tag der Krönung machte sie Mal ein schönes Kleid. Das macht ihre Mutter, die böse Königin, glücklich. Als Jane versehentlich die magische Barriere um die Insel bricht, wird Maleficent von der Insel befreit und sie kommt in die Auradon Kathedrale. Die gute Fee versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber Maleficent hat bereits einen Zauberspruch gesprochen, um alle außer Mal und ihren Freunden einzufrieren. Jay und Carlos versuchen sie aufzuhalten, scheitern aber. Wenn sich Maleficent in ihre furchterregende Drachenform verwandelt. Evie benutzt ihren magischen Spiegel, um sie für einen Moment blind zu machen, aber sie wird von Mal beiseite gezogen, die ihrer Mutter eine Herausforderung gibt, bei der Maleficent versagt und sich in eine Eidechse verwandelt, eine Darstellung der kleinen Liebe in ihrem Herzen. Als die Krise abgewendet ist, ist Ben stolz auf die edle Tat der Gruppe und sagt ihnen, dass sie ihrem Herzen vertrauen und Glauben haben müssen. Evie, zusammen mit Mal, Jay und Carlos wählen gut und genießen dann die Party mit ihren Freunden, singen und tanzen mit Doug. Descendants 2 - Die Nachkomen TBA Descendants: Verhexte Welt Evie kehrt in der Kurzfilmserie Descendants: Verhexte Welt zurück. Sie wird im Englischen von Sofia Carson, die sie auch in den Filmen spielt, syncronisiert. Im deutschen wir sie von Jodie Blank syncronisiert. Staffel 1 TBA Staffel 2 TBA Songs Descendants - Die Nachkommen Gruppensongs * "Rotten to the Core" (mit Jay, Mal und Carlos De Vil) * "Set It Off" (mit Jay, Mal, Carlos De Vil, Ben, Audrey) Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Duetts * "Space Between" (mit Mal) Gruppensongs * "Ways to Be Wicked" (mit Mal, Jay, Carlos De Vil) * "It's Goin' Down" (mit Mal, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Uma, Harry Hook, Gil) * "You and Me" (mit Mal, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Ben) * "Chillin' Like a Villain" (mit Jay, Carlos und Ben) * "Kiss the Girl" (mit Mal, Carlos, Jay, Uma und Harry Hook) Descendants: Wicked World Solos''' ' * "Rotten to the Core" Duets * "I'm Your Girl" (mit Mal; Offscreen) Group Songs * "Good is the New Bad" (mit Mal, Freddie Facilier) * "Rather Be With You" (mit Mal, Jane, Freddie Facilier) * "Better Together" (mit BK's, AK's) Auftritte Bücher * Die Insel der Verlorenen: Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel * Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Filme * Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Descendants: Wicked World Staffel 1 * Die Geschmacksexplosion * Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünschst * Voodoo-Zauber * Böse will gelernt sein * Jordans Style * Süße Sünden * Konkurrenz belebt den Gesang * Der Teamgeist-Tag * Strahlender Erfolg * Die Mischung macht's * Ihre Majestät, die KNLB! * Verrückt und zugekleckst! * Ein abgefahrener Kürbis * Die Partyretterin * Neonlichter aus * Ben wird abgehakt Staffel 2 * Pyjamaparty * Mal geht leer aus * Diebe in der Dunkelheit * Im Tanzfieber * Die Chemie stimmt nicht * Schlacht am Buffet * Verstohlen * Das Böse unter uns * Mal-leine * Die Macht der Juwelen * Ein tolles Team * Endlich Juweläum Trivia * Der Name "'Evie'" ist '''hebräischen Ursprungs', was "Leben, Lebendig" bedeutet. Es ist unbekannt, ob Evie ihr vollständiger Name ist oder ob es nur ein Spitzname ist, da es im Film oder im Buch nie erwähnt wurde. Ihr Nachname wird weder im Buch noch im Film erwähnt. * Laut Audrey wird Evie nicht wirklich als Prinzessin betrachtet, da die böse Königin in Auradon keinen königlichen Status hat. * Laut Evie hat ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht, wie man Rouge aufträgt, bevor sie sprechen konnte. Angesichts der eitlen Natur ihrer Mutter ist es wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit. * Sie ist ironisch gut in Sachen, die eine Prinzessin niemals lernen müsste - Nähen, Kochen und Putzen. Evie erzählt Chad sogar, dass sie damit seiner Mutter Cinderella ähnelt. Seltsamerweise wurde in "Die Geschmacksexplosion" gezeigt, dass sie eine schreckliche Bäckerin ist. Aber wenn man sich den Beginn des Filmes "Descendants - Die Nachkommen" betrachtet, wo die vier Süßigkeiten essen und sagen, dass sie nie etwas so Süßes geschmeckt haben, ist es möglich, dass sie nie die Chance hatte zu backen (obwohl sie Goblins Cupcakes an ihrem Geburtstag gebacken hat). * Evie trägt eine Tasche, die der "Herz Box" ähnelt, die im Film "Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge" zu sehen ist, welche der Jäger von der Bösen Königin erhalten hat, um Schneewittchens Herz hinein zu tun, als Beweis dafür, dass sie tot war. * Evies Mutter erweist sich in Bezug auf ihr Kind als die fürsorglichste und "liebevollste" der Schurken. * Sofia Carson trug während der Dreharbeiten eine Perücke. Einige ihrer echten Haare zeigt sie jedoch in zwei Szenen: während desr naturwissenschaftliche Kurses und als sie Doug die Ergebnisse ihres Tests zeigt. * Wahrscheinlich ist Evie, weil sie vom Zauberspiegel ihrer Mutter besessen ist, ziemlich intelligent in Chemie. * Während der Film weitergeht, erinnern Evies Kleider mehr und mehr an Schneewittchen. * Evie trägt im Laufe des Films normalerweise blaue, grüne und schwarze Töne. Sie ist ziemlich besessen von Leder und vergisst nie, ihrem Outfit einen Hauch von "Prinzessin Evie" hinzuzufügen. * Der Roman "Die Insel der Verlorenen" verrät Details über ihre Vergangenheit: ** Evie wurde in einer Burg ausgebildet, weil Maleficent sie und ihre Mutter verflucht hatte, da sie Mal nicht zu ihrer 6. Geburtstagsparty eingeladen hatte. ** Sie war mal das Ziel von Mobbing. Mal hat sie in Cruella De Vils Garderobe als Rache für die Geburtstagsfeier eingesperrt. ** Sie besuchte Dragon Hall (eine böse High School). ** Evie war Carlos' erster richtiger Freund. ** Sie hatte einen Papageien-Kumpel namens Othello (Jagos Nachkomme). Ihr zufolge hat Othello einen guten Mund, was bedeutet, dass er Schimpfwörter benutzt und sich oft fragt, wo er solche Dinge gelernt hat. ** Carlos war (und ist vielleicht immer noch) in sie verknallt. Es wird angedeutet, dass sie diese Gefühle zurück gab. ** Evie gab Carlos sein erstes Kissen. ** Es wurde im ersten Roman gesagt, dass Evie ihre Haare in einem V-Zopf trug, aber in dem Film trägt sie ihre Haare offen. *In Descendants: Verhexte Welt trägt sie seltsamerweise keine fingerlosen Handschuhe zu ihrem Isle of the Lost-Outfit. Derselbe Fehler trifft auf ihr Outfit im Spiel Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush zu. *Im "Disney Descendants Yearbook" ist ihr "Geheimer Wunsch" einvChemie-Ass zu sein, während ihr "Nicht-so-geheimer Wunsch" darin besteht, in einem riesigen Schloss mit vielen Spiegeln und einem wunderschönen Prinzen zu leben, der sie liebt. **Es zeigt sich auch, dass sie eine Modedesignerin oder eine Wissenschaftlerin werden möchte, wenn sie erwachsen ist. **Ihre Lieblingsklasse ist Chemie. Sie sagt, dass sie großartig darin ist und dass sie sie zum Strahlen bringt. **Ihr Go-To-Objekt im Museum ist die mystische Rose von König Beast. **Es wird in dem Buch offenbart, dass sie sogar das schrecklichste böse Lächeln haben kann. *Evie, Mal, Ben, Uma und Freddie sind die einzigen Charaktere, die Solos haben. *Sie gibt zu, eine Hexe zu sein, genau wie ihre Mutter. **Es ist bewiesen, dass sie Zaubersprüche in der Folge "Der Teamgeist-Tag" (zusammen mit Mal) wirken lassen kann. **Obwohl sie Magie nicht so oft benutzt wie Mal. *Evies Geburtstag ist der 10. April. Quellen https://descendants.wikia.com/wiki/Evie Kategorie:BK Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants - Verhexte Welt Caraktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants 3 Charaktere